


Love, Creeper Wolf

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter and Stiles are involved in a secret relationship. But suddenly, Peter seems to want more. Stiles has developed 'feelings' so is more than willing, but how will it work when they are in two different packs? Based on prompts from the ficlets community over on Dreamwidth, these are all between 100 - 1000 words long, and not necessarily in order.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

I fell in love with the Peter Hale I wrote in my Twilight fic, so decided to write him and Stiles negotiating a relationship whilst in different packs. I just wanted an excuse to have a picture of Ian Bohen wearing a vee-neck!

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/yTpIZoi)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

This little thing took on a life all of it's own, and suddenly there were loads of other relationships appearing! So, I updated the banner. Then I decided it deserved a whole new banner and this is the result!

[ ](https://imgur.com/rYxSDiH)

* * *

I think I'm getting better at banners - still need to figure out how to blur certain bits of the picture, and the lighting is different in places which bugs me, but I do like this one!


	3. Love, Creeper Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they're both wolves....

I had a play after doing the banner for Searching and did this with both Stiles and Peter with wolf eyes,

[ ](https://imgur.com/IgjSFEv)

* * *


End file.
